The Maelstrom Trilogy: Part 1 - Maelstrom Rising
Prologue It was another regular day. Alec Warper II was looking for two lost minifigures. The great Brigs and Ninewells had gone missing. As a rank three Space Ranger, he had just about all devices known to the Nexus Force for finding minifigures. He was approaching a cave. Not just any cave, the Maelstrom Spiders' lair. Just as he was about to enter, everything around him froze. The Mechs, the Stromlings, and the Spiderlings. The sky turned purple. Two purple swords appeared. One was lodged in the ground. The other was attacking him. A deep laugh echoed behind Alec Warper II. He turned around to see Baron Typhonus. In his hand was Maelstrom flame. A purple sword attacked him, and everything went dark. Chapter 1 - Alec Warper II joins the army Alec Warper II awoke to find himself a prisoner of the Maelstrom. Just like Baron Typhonus. If that were true, why did he appear to him? He looked around. He was in some sort of glass chamber. Behind him, he saw four symbols. At first, Alec Warper II thought it was the Nexus Force faction's symbols, but at a closer look, only one appeared to be so. Bigger than all the other signs combined was the symbol of Paradox. The rest showed a starship, Crux exploding, and two purple swords clashing. His first thought was, the end is near, but then he realized, that he couldn't possibly be Corrupted if the symbol for Sentinel was still on his viewscreen. You see, Alec Warper II, had never taken off his helmet since the moment he joined the Nexus Force. He saw shades of blue and yellow, and sometimes purple. He had always been used to the animated eagle flapping around the pentagon. Alec Warper II looked beside him. A Space Marauder was holding some sort of staff. "Excuse me?" called out Alec Warper II, "Where am I? could I have someone to talk to? I have no idea whats going on!" Surprisingly, the Space Marauder grunted, and walked up to a door. He typed a few things in, and quickly two figures walked in. They were Baron Typhonus and Vanda Darkflame. "Good morning, Alec Warper II. Soon to be Protector, you should know what your dealing with." said Baron Typhonus, "I believe Vanda can tell you that. It is a rather interesting story isn't it?" "Ah yes it is." replied Vanda,"You see, the Nexus force imagines the Maelstrom as a large powerful force that is running on one command. Wrong! You see, we have four factions as well! You already are aware of Paradox. we learn about each other. We all work for the Darkitect. Our forces compose of Minifigures who study the Maelstrom and the Nexus of Imagination. Next are the Protectors. they are every Maelstrom enemy you have have ever encountered. We fight against the Nexus Force in hopes to have it topple down. Next is Raze. Raze is still an idea, but when they are created, they can destroy bricks. Lastly, are Endeavor. They are giant Starships who circle the Universe drawing up battle plans and maps. That is why we are focused on the Battle of the Venture Explorer. Do you understand what you are to become, General Warper?" "Yep. I'm about to become a Stromling. Thank you. Can I leave now?" "You are very funny. Lastly, before you will awake to find yourself on Crux Prime, I must show you how we will win the war." Vanda pointed to a large switch. Over it read the number 65. "This is the master switch. Once we have 65 minifigures join Paradox, then Every person in Paradox will become a Stromling. Good night General Warper." Suddenly, The water Alec Warper II was in was replaced with pure Maelstrom, and he blacked out. Chapter 2 - General Warper has a chat with the enemy Alec Warper II was falling. He was falling for what seemed forever.He didnot know where he was or how he got there. All he knew was that he was falling. Suddenly, Baron Typhonus, the Lord of the Maelstrom, King of destruction, appeared to him. He seemed almost ghostlike, and was a pure Maelstrom being. "Minifigures can not control imagination! No one can!" Baron Typhonus shouted. "Yes they can! Stop taking it away from us, and we can use it properly!" General Warper called back. "We don't believe you! The Imagination Nexus must be destroyed! There is no way to control it! If you give us the Nexus, all war would end! The Maelstrom will cease to exist! We will have no more purpose!" General Warper had never thought of that. "I join then! I join to stop the war! I join to destroy!" The words were flowing out of his mouth. "I join the Maelstrom, in hope that the Universe will once again be free of the Imagination Nexus! Maelstrom, you may become me!" A smile appeared on the Dark Lord's face. "Good! You have just said our pledge. There is no turning back! Say one last phrase,'I Join the Lord!'" General Warper called out with enough strength that it shook the entire world, "I JOIN THE LORD!" Pure maelstrom was pumped into General Warper. The Eagle turned into purple sword. His viewscreen turned Purple and Black. His armor turned Back with Purple seeping out of it. He had become the maelstrom. He was one with evil. Chapter 3 - General Warper does a roll call on some Stromlings General Warper was in a small war room. He was at the head of a table. On the table was a large map. At the table were his Stromlings. "Attention!" called out General Warper. Three pairs of eyes turned his way. "Roll call! Talli Reeko, Elite Stromling Invader." "Present." Reeko Grunted. "Admiral Kid, Stromling Admiral Invader?" "Present." "HanFalcon, Stromling... wait, aren't you with the nexus force? The famous rank three Space Marauder who destroyed a Maelstrom Dragon with just yourself?" "That was I." replied HanFalcon,"Yet, now I am one with the Maelstrom. No regrets. I'm a Paradox Stromling. At least I am not a good ol' boring regular Stromling invader." "Hey!" exclaimed Reeko," That's an insult! I challenge you to a fight!" General Warper pulled a whistle out of from his neck, and blew hard. "Stop that! You know as well as I do, that all Maelstrom creatures were created equal! The Dark Lord has no intent on one of us being weaker or us destroying each other. From Dragon to Stromling, we are all great fighters!" Reeko and HanFalcon sat down as though nothing had happened. "Now lets go up there! To destroy Imagination!" Called out Admiral Kid. "Lets do this!" called out General Warper. Chapter 4 - General Warper goes against everything he believes in General Warper had no idea how hard it had been for Stromlings to dig. He felt like an animal. But, technically, he was basically an animal. He was alone in pitch darkness, making a tunnel to the surface. Finally, after twenty minutes of digging, he hit light. General Warper, was momentarilly blinded, and when he could see again, he wished he couldn't. Caldera Mar. There was no escape from the volcanic world. Just then, a Daredevil, rank two, noticed him. They ran up to each other, preparing to fight. General Warper pulled out his Maelstrom Blaster. The daredevil pulled out his flareguns. The fight began. First, the Daredevil shot his flareguns four times, damaging nine of General Warper's 15 shields. Then, General Warper used Maelstrom Lightning to strike he daredevil. Five of his ten shields were down. The daredevil used super jump to push back General Warper dealing two damage. Lastly General Warper pulled out his Maelstrom Blaster and destroyed the remaining five armor. General Warper had smashed his very first minifigure. What a moment! General Warper then decided, it would be best to find his teammates. Chapter 4 - "General" Warper It wasn't hard to find the others. While he had been smashing one minifigure, the others had been smashing ten. HanFalcon ran up to him. "Dude, seriously? You're that bad at fighting the Nexus? Gosh, how'd you become 'general' anyways? You paused afterwards like it was your first smash! Seriously, how are you 'General Warper'?" HanFalcon asked. General Warper replied, "I have no idea. I was only corrupted today-" "WHAT!?"HanFalcon interrupted, "It take one YEARS to become a General. I've never heard of a single stromling become a General on Day One! You must be like some important minifigure then! Did you win the 'Design a Maelstrom Base Contest'?" "No, never been good at building." "Then you must be very important to The Dark Lord. That all I can say." replied HanFalcon somberly. "WHAT!? There is no way! I of all people? Heck, I'm no hero! I'm just-" General Warper was interrupted by a scream. He looked over to see where it had came from. What he saw made him stop. A Rank Two Space Marauder was turning purple. Chapter 5 - A bunch of minifigs turn evil General Warper called out, "We must get to higher ground! On the floating rocks! I want to see the destruction of Paradox and eventually the Nexus Force with my own eyes from there!" "Yes sir!" his troops chorused. All right. This is straight out honest from Warper. Stromlings. Aren't. Good. Builders. General Warper sighed as he looked at his troops struggling to build a bouncer.He told them to stop while he tried to build it. He had a little imagination from the Minifig he'd smashed. He used it. The bouncer would only last for a few seconds. "EVERYONE GET ON THE BOUNCER! LETS GO!" He called. Once they were up, they were all looking down. Space marauder's left and right were being Corrupted. There was no way to help them. Then, they started to smash minifigs. And with good skill too. But now the minifigs were not reappearing. They would stay smashed. Forever. General Warper took off his helm. He looked down at the destruction of a whole faction. Just then a Rank One, who had just joined paradox the other day, was turning infected. He screamed. Then was smashed by a Rank 3 Samurai. A tear rolled his cheek. It fell on to his purple shoulderpads, down his shirt, slid down his pants, and fell into a small puddle at his feet. The stromling General was silent. Then smoke rose from the tear. It engulfed General Warper. The smoke polished him, cleaned him of all Maelstrom. Alec Warper II was back. Alec Warper II was tired. The second he became a Minifig again, he collapsed. The three Stromlings behind him rose. They stared down at Alec Warper II. They were ready to strike him down. Suddenly, a large explosion of imagination came from behind them. It smashed the three Stromlings. Alec Warper II looked to where to imagination had come from. And there he was. He was in a high tech summoner's gear. He was holding up a large staff, with a shard of pure imagination in its core. His hood was blue. He looked old with his cane, or maybe injured long ago. He walked over to Alec Warper II. He smiled. "Hello friend. I mean you no harm. I saw your return to a minifig. Quite remarkable. Stromling tears undo the corruption. I must tell that to my creator." He looked at his watch,"Good lord, the Nexus Talon leaves in five minutes! Come along, we must not be late!" Alec Warper II got up. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am the first minifigure to be born in the Nimbus System. I was created by Doc Overbuild himself! I have rode spaceships into the center of the Maelstrom. I am the seer of the future. Keeper of the past. I am your namesake. You may call me The First. I am Alec Warper." Other books in the series The Maelstrom Trilogy: Part 2 - Nexus Collapsing The Maelstrom Trilogy: Part 3 - The Final Strike Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Post-Gameplay Era